Quilt of Anatevka
by Random Guise
Summary: From the movie "Fiddler on the Roof", a lost song that nobody missed. The tailor Motel reflects on how everyone's life interweaves in the tapestry that is the village of Anatevka. I don't own these characters, but I have played the suite in orchestra before.


Quilt of Anatevka

Motel Kamzoil sat as his small work desk, surrounded by piles of clothes and material beside him waiting to be sewn.

"If the good Lord wills, I'll have my sewing machine I've saved so long for soon and actually be able to see the top of my table again" he said, looking skyward. At the age of ten he had taken up the needle; now nine years later it seemed as if the needle had taken _him_ up. Being the best tailor in the village was a blessing…and a bane.

What would life have been like if he had learned another trade? He looked out of the small window onto the main street of Anatevka as Tevye the Milkman walked past, and he thought of the many other things he could have done as he picked up a pile of finished goods for delivery, and began to sing:

 _After I was born I was given to suckle_  
 _At my mother's teat without bending a knuckle_  
 _As I grew older my mother did wean_  
 _With a firmness of love, not one that was mean._

 _"Where comes the milk" I asked mother please_  
 _For people to drink, to make butter and cheese_  
 _I ask out of ignorance, not hunger or greed_  
 _Said she "Tevye the Milkman fills that role's need"._

(chorus)

 _For Anatevka is a quilt upon which we all live_  
 _Each life a stitch, to the quilt's character give_  
 _Rocking, straight or running it matters not the kind_  
 _Panel, border or sashing our names in thread signed._ _  
_ _Yes life's quilt is a work with our names in thread signed._

Motel continued to walk down the street and turned into the shop of Lazer Wolf, the village's butcher.

"Good day to you Lazer Wolf, here is your new apron as promised. I hope it gives you many years of service."

"Motel, from you I know it will and many thanks. I may commission you to sew me a wedding canopy soon" he said with a smile and a wink.

"Really? A joyous commission indeed. But I must hurry; I have other stops before sundown. Shabbat Shalom to you!" Motel said as he exited the door quickly. As he reentered the street his mind returned to the song.

 _As I began to grow older, like a tree from a seed  
Food stronger than milk was my body's need  
"You are strong enough for meat" my mother did say  
And I met Lazer Wolf the village butcher that day._

Motel hurried to the temple and met the Rabbi, who was about to leave with his son Mendel. Motel handed him a bundle in all reverence and said "The tallit as you requested, Rabbi."

"Blessings on you, Motel" the Rabbi said as he looked at the remaining garments in Motel's arms. "The sun sinks lower in the sky. You best hurry and finish your rounds."

Motel did as he was told, dropping off a work belt for Sheftel and even an old worn coat to Reb Nachum.

 _We have Rabbi to teach us, from the Torah he consults  
His prayer shawl and chuppah from the most kosher of bolts  
The carpenter Sheftel builds houses, and furnishings too  
Reb Nachum the beggar, but for the grace of G-d go you._

(chorus)

 _For Anatevka is a quilt upon which we all live_  
 _Each life a stitch, to the quilt's character give_  
 _Rocking, straight or running it matters not the kind_  
 _Panel, border or sashing our names in thread signed._ _  
_ _Yes life's quilt is a work with our names in thread signed._

(bridge)

 _White thread for Tevye, Lazer red thread for you  
For beloved Rabbi, pious purity would be blue  
Sheftel gets brown for the crafted wood that he nails  
Black for Nachum picked up on the streets and the trails  
Yente has pink, for life's matchmakings she's found  
Yellow for Avram, his bookshop's pages be bound_

Motel had one more delivery to complete. If he hurried and timed it right he could just make his last stop with Tevye's pants right before sundown and get himself invited for Sabbath meal. And another chance to see his eldest daughter Tzeitel.

 _The threads of our lives running through Anatevka's quilt  
Each intertwined with others creating the masterpiece built  
As a tailor I see them, creating an intricate design  
Is there another out there that wants to cross-stitch with mine  
The rest of our lives weaving a couple's design.  
_

The End

* * *

 **A/N: I was looking over my list of stories (mostly inspired by movies) and realized that I didn't have any based on one of the traditional musical films. I'm not that familiar with many, but I've always enjoyed "Fiddler on the Roof" ever since I played the suite while in high school band. This song and scene would fit in between "Tradition" and "Sabbath Prayer". And there's nothing like the comfort and tradition of a quilt.  
**

 **How does the tune go? Hmmm hm hmm hmmm hm hm hmmmmm hmm...**


End file.
